


The Life of Death

by okmaddie



Category: supermega
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okmaddie/pseuds/okmaddie
Summary: Ryan, an angel of death, is enchanted by a little boy.





	The Life of Death

Gracefully floating through the forest, my body covered in many black feathers The sound of chirping birds echoed through the deer skull that sat over the top half of mine. I ran my hand over the antlers that stuck out from it as I looked at the many animals. They were all very alive. I passed them, keeping my hands to myself.

I stumbled upon a small bird laying on the grassy floor. It’s sick eyes looking weakly at me. I took a deep breath as I laid my hand delicately on it’s head. The sick eyes closed and it’s head collapsed back onto the green. I stared at it for a moment before ghosting away from it.  
I continued my route down the woods. I kept my hands to my side as I carefully drifted through the trunks. I spotted a wolf laying on the ground, eating another type of animal. Though the animal looked healthy a feeling struck over me. I sighed and reached towards the animal. It’s head shot back and met my gaze just before my hand made contact. The wolf’s head fell onto its paws and stilled.

I straightened my posture and stared at the grey animal, soon to become part of the Earth if not eaten first.  
I readjusted the skull and stood over her. She was a mother, her cubs old enough to fend for themselves.

My mind was taken from the wolf as a twig broke near me. My head turned towards the snapping sound and I saw a little boy. He gasped and put his frail hands to his mouth. He quickly turned and fled back into the trees.

Quickly taking my feet off the ground, I followed him. He wadded through the water as he came into a herd of deer. The deer all turned to him and then went back to grazing.  
I stayed hidden in the tree line. He hid behind a large buck and watched me. Sitting down criss crossed I kept my eyes on him.  
When the sunset I had not moved from my spot but the herd had disappeared into the woods. I stood and began to walk through the forest. It was silent and tranquil. I stumbled upon the little boy, my eyes fixated on him. I dropped to my knees and crawled closer to him. My face was inches from his. The little boy’s nose twitched and I jumped backwards. I finally laid down and slept next to the boy.

  
The sun had just began to peek through the leaves as my eyes opened. I watched the boy sit up and rub his eyes. He saw me and sleepily staggered to his feet and towards a pond. Following behind him, I sat on the edge of the water and stared as he lapped water into his mouth with his tongue. He glanced up at me once as I changed my gaze to somewhere else.

  
As the year went on, I had completely forgotten my duties as a death angel. I followed the little boy around as he grew. His scrawny figure stayed frail. His bones poked through his skin, even though he ate.  
He grew curious of who I was. I carefully kept my hands away from him. He tried to reach for them until he was reminded what would happen with a simple touch of a plant.

  
As the years went on, the little boy outgrew me in height but I was always able to over tower him with my ability to float. The boy had made my heart grow as well, watching him climb and jump through trees and paddle through the water.

  
I tried to provide him with ways to stay warm in the colder months and keep him dry during the wetter seasons. The boy was my friend.

  
The young pale haired boy distracted me from what I was suppose to be doing. Until we were sitting in a field, laying still that an instinct washed over me.  
The boy’s face and noise echoed in the skull that sat over mine. His eyes pierced through me as I held my hands close to my chests. I ghosted away from the boy, my eyes lingering on him.

  
I knew what I had to do, but he was my friend. He was the only living creature not afraid of me.  
I sighed and planted my feet next to him. I held my breath and closed my eyes as I rested my hands in his locks. The soft fur coming from the boy’s head made me weep. My chest tightened as I crouched to my knees to hold his limp body.  
His blue eyes falling shut as I held him. The grass surrounding my legs began to turn brown and wilt.  
The sun set, leaving us in a shadow. When the darkness fully trapped us, I released his body. A ring of dead grass surrounding his frail corpse.

  
I went back to my days of being a death angel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the animated short, "The Life of Death" a film by Marsha Onderstijn. Which I highly suggest watching.  
> I've been on a very long hiatus from writing so decided to jump back in with my very first Supermega short!  
> Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed d;


End file.
